fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Megumi Hanajima
- Adult = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 花島 恵 |romaji = Hanajima Megumi |aka = |gender = Male |age = 13 |hair color = Black (2019 Anime, Manga) Greenish Black (2001 Anime) |eye color = Purple |year = Ox |occupation = Student Teacher (Fruits Basket Another) |affiliation = Kaibara Municipal High School (Fruits Basket Another) |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |siblings = Saki Hanajima (Older Sister) |extended family = Unnamed Grandmother Rio Mosca (Nephew) Unnamed Brother-in-law |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 18 (2001) Episode 21 (2019) |japanese = Omi Minami (2001) Yukiyo Fujii (2019) |english = Holly Townson (2001) Leah Clark (2019) }} is Saki Hanajima's younger brother, though they are similar in more ways than one: such as only wearing black, food almost always being on their minds, and they are highly mature for their age. Like his sister, he has "powers" and can apparently cast "curses" on people. He reappears in Fruits Basket Another, now as a teacher at Kaibara Municipal High School, the homeroom teacher of Sawa Mitoma, and the uncle of Rio Mosca. Appearance Megumi bears a striking resemblance to Saki, though both he and his sister denies this. He is of average build and height, always wears black clothing, and has a light complexion. He has short, slightly wavy black hair which goes down to his ears. He also has noticeably messy bangs that mostly covers his forehead. He has purple eyes, which are noted to be quite droopy and tired-looking. As an adult, he has grown much taller and developed a much leaner and larger build. He has sharper eyes and a defined facial structure. He also continues to wear black, in this case, a black suit with a black shirt underneath. Personality While he resembles Saki in terms of appearance: he also similar to her in personality. Megumi can be very quiet, frank, and has a rather ominous personality. According to Hiro Sohma, Megumi's presence is very light, as he couldn't even feel Megumi passing him by. He is quite eccentric and frequently catches people off guard with the things he says (both as a child and an adult). He is also sneaky and shady and is sometimes associated or somehow involved in these types of situations, especially scaring off the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Despite this, he has his own moments of kindness and softness. He has always cared about Saki and any friend of Saki's is his friend, and seems to admire her very much and will do anything to help. Megumi, for his part, has been called the trio's "bodyguard" and seems to consider himself as such as he goes through a good deal of trouble to aid Arisa Uotani and his sister in their guarding of Tohru Honda. Megumi is wise beyond his years, as upon hearing the plan of the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls, he gives them a speech about how they're being selfish by forcing their one-sided affections on Yuki Sohma and that he would come to hate them for driving away the people he allows into his life. His words even reach Saki, who had been suffering from her own mild jealousy of Tohru's friendship with the Sohma Family.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 5, Chapter 29 Like his sister, he is also highly mature for his age, not only in intelligence and behavior but as well as in sexual maturity, as Arisa states when he makes a comment how he came to her restaurant only to see her in a miniskirt: "You know, you really don't act like a middle schooler; more like a lecherous old man." Megumi has also stated that he becomes flustered and that his heart begins pounding faster "whenever he is with older women".Fruits Basket (2019 Anime): Episode 21: I Never Back Down from a Wave Fight Story Overview Early Life Megumi was raised in a very loving household, living with his older sister, his parents, and his grandmother. When Saki was being physically and verbally bullied, as well as ostracized by her classmates due to her powers and "electrical waves", Megumi supported Saki and prayed that one person who would love and accept Saki would appear in front of her as quickly as possible. Eventually, his prayer came true, because as Tohru and Arisa enter her life, they accept her for who she is despite her powers and background.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 9, Chapter 51 Fruits Basket First Year Arc Megumi is briefly seen with his family on New Year's Eve, all watching TV.Fruits Basket (2019 Anime): Episode 8: See You When You Get Back Second Year Arc One day, the Prince Yuki Fan Club were visiting Saki to find out her weakness since they consider her as Tohru's main weapon against them for Yuki's affection. When the three members of the fan club sit in Saki's room with Megumi by her side, Motoko Minagawa tells them that Saki and Megumi look so much alike, though Megumi denies this. When he talked to them with Saki, he said that forcing love on someone is not supposed to be taken lightly and the other party might not like it. It is soon revealed that Megumi eavesdropped the Prince Yuki Fan Club members' conversation and succeeds in learning their individual names. When later Megumi explains to the girls that he can cast curses on people by knowing their names, they are horrified and runs away from their house. Saki told the girls that Megumi had cursed the three of them, and told them that the curse would take effect in 3 days. However, this may have been just to scare them, as there was no change in them. Arisa Uotani told him he sounded like a lecherous old man when he said her mini-skirt looked good on her. During his sister's Sorta Cinderella play, Megumi went to Kaibara High to watch it. When Megumi passes by Hiro Sohma, the latter is scared by Megumi's ominous aura and how he passed by him without even leaving a presence.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 15, Chapter 88 Together with his sister, they fetch and rescued a stunned, crying Tohru (after learning more about Kureno Sohma) on a pavement and bring her to their house to rest.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 17, Chapter 99 Fruits Basket Another Megumi has become a teacher at Kaibara Municipal High School and is Sawa Mitoma's and Riku Sohma's homeroom teacher. He is first seen scolding Sawa for coming late, but does not press on it.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 1 It appears that he has formed some degree of friendship with Makoto Takei, and when Megumi found out from Takei that Sawa had become a student council president, he told her that he could "curse" the people that bothered her, though he mentions that he joked and wouldn't do that since he is a teacher now.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 1.5 When he later finds out that Sawa had met his nephew Rio Mosca, he was happy and hoped that they would get along. He also told a brief story of about his sister and brother-in-law married, putting a bright smile on his face.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8 Relationships Saki Hanajima Megumi and Saki are very close and are described as being "two peas in a pod". Unlike other siblings in the series, Megumi only calls her as "Saki" and not any variant of "nee-san", signaling how the two views one another as equals, and how the two are much closer to being twins that normal siblings. Megumi is very protective of Saki and will comfort when he senses that she needs to, but he will not hesitate to be honest with her. Although Megumi denies being anything like Saki, it is implied that he started wearing all black and began studying the art of curses because he didn't want his sister to be the only "weird one" in the family. He admires Saki and loves her extremely much, and joined Saki in her predicament so that she would not be alone in her sufferings. When he found out about her sister's powers, he always supported and encouraged her unconditionally, stayed by her side the entire time, and never fell into the false rumors and accusations about her. In Fruits Basket Another, the siblings are still as close as ever, as Megumi talks very fondly about Saki and her husbands love-story, and is happy that they are happy. Additionally, since Megumi is close to Saki's son, it is implied that Megumi and Saki meet up often, too. Tohru Honda & Arisa Uotani Megumi is very fond of both Tohru and Arisa, and since they are friends of Saki's, Megumi considers them good friends as well. Although there is a notable age-gap, they often spend time together and get along very well. Arisa and Tohru also note that Megumi and the things he says doesn't match up with the fact that he's a middle-schooler; such as saying that Arisa looks good in a mini-skirt and that being around Arisa and Tohru, them being "older women", makes his heart race. Despite that, he does treasure the two, and with Saki, looks after Tohru and protects her. Rio Mosca Megumi is a very loving and doting uncle towards Rio. Although it isn't explicitly seen, Rio is proud to have Megumi as an uncle. Megumi cares for Rio and it is implied that they regularly meet up. When Megumi found out that his student Sawa Mitoma had met Rio, he hoped that she would be friends with him and take care of him. Abilities Like his elder sister, Megumi possesses supernatural powers. However, Megumi cannot read "waves" like Saki. Megumi has never actually been seen using his power to curse anyone. When the Prince Yuki Fan Club attempted to weaken Tooru's defenses by finding and using Saki's weakness, Megumi joined his sister in scaring them away. His dark demeanor and his ability to "guess" the girl's names frightened them from the house. The next day, Saki mentioned that the girls would all be cursed in three days time. While it seems possible for Megumi to do this, since he claimed that all he would need were the girls' names, the manga never shows what happens, so Saki could have been bluffing. Trivia *He likes odango. *Like his older sister, he has a charming smile, but he hides it. *Megumi's name is a small joke, because the name "Megumi" (恵) means "blessing," while Megumi himself studies how to put curses on people. es:Megumi Hanajima fr:Megumi Hanajima Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Hanajima Family Category:Male